CONCEPTOS
by queen-chiibi
Summary: El como Hana Asakura tiene conceptos de su vida común 1- familia, 2 tío, 3- amigo, 4papá y 5 mamá Cada uno de los "drables" contiene el como se siente y ve esa palabra que usamos todos los días. Y la relacion con personas de su alrededor.


**Conceptos.**

**Capitulo único.**

* * *

#1 Familia.

Para Hana Asakura el significado de familia es muy diferente al común. No es que no se le hubiera enseñado el significado que a todo niño se le da en su momento de familia pero el no lo a experimentado, para él la familia son personas que te crían, regañan cuando haces algo malo y reaccionan de diferente manera a las acciones que uno hace, claro no suena tan diferente pero a esto hay que añadirle que no cree en el vinculo sanguíneo que hay entre personas se puedan considerar familia.

Él nunca ha sabido lo que una familia es en el concepto social de la palabra, sabe que tiene una, conoce por fotos o vagos recuerdos a sus padres biológicos, abuelos, bisabuelos y por las historias que cuantas los amigos de ellos pero la ultima vez que un pariente sanguíneo se mostro ante él fue para intentar asesinarlo o para anunciarlo que se tiene que casar, él con 13 AÑOS muy joven.

Para Hana Asakura la familia sanguínea apesta así de simple (excepto, tal vez su primo en 10mo grado Yohane y eso porque él es demasiado inocente para hacerle algo malo intencionalmente) pero su familia echa de retazos es la mejor.

* * *

#2 Tío

Tío la palabra que hace enojar al Shaman King Hao Asakura pero aun así él a sido más constante en la vida de Hana que sus "padres", es el único que le hace bromas, es un constante distractor de la falta de Yoh y Anna pero a la vez es su mayor recuerdo al ser gemelo del susodicho progenitor.

Para Hana es la persona que molesta sin importar, te recuerda tus deberes y quien te deja caer las peores noticias del mundo cuando tienes un mal día, es decir que si tenia un mal día solo tenia que aparecer su tío Hao para saber que le esperaba algo peor si esa era la forma de ver la palabra tío: un presagio de mala suerte y una persona que constantemente le molestaba.

Paro igualmente era una constante en su vida que agradecía ya que por lo menos podía decir que veía el rostro de su padre a menudo a través del rostro de su tío.

* * *

#3 Papá

Esa es una palabra perdida en el vocabulario de Hana, muchas veces les dice Yoh, en lugar de papá o padre, lo único que esta palabra puede ocasionar en el menor son ganas de agarra a patadas al que se dice su progenitor.

Lo más cercano que ha tenido es al Ryuu y él no es el mejor de los ejemplos, más que nada porque no deja de adular al Asakura menor pese a que el pequeño rubio preferiría que le sacaran los molares a seguir escuchado sobre el _desobligado idiota_ según el menor.

* * *

# 4 Amigo.

Hasta la llegada de Yohane el rubio nunca había tenido nada parecido a un amigo, por mas que Alumi bromeara que hacen BL, si bien ambos empezaron por el pie izquierdo Hana rápidamente se dio cuenta que el de lentes era realmente ingenuo y ¿dulce? Sinceramente había ocasiones en que el rubio pensaba que si Yohane fuera una chica tendría un larga fila de pretendientes con delicado e ingenuo que era seria la típica chica linda de anime.

Claro no lo dirá en voz alta pero aprecia que el más delgado se quedara a su lado como apoyo, no lo diría jamás pero él era y es su único y mejor amigo (humano claro).

* * *

#5 Mamá

Por extraño que parezca Hana no era alguien ajeno al concepto de mamá, por mucho que digan que no tenía por su comportamiento o en caso era excéntrica.

Él no desmentirá nada acerca de lo último su mamá lo era, pero si le preguntas a la gente cercana a los Asakura mayores recibirás el nombre que muchos esperan recibir después de ver su acta de nacimiento o investigar su expediente medico: Anna Asakura, antes Kyouyama.

Incluso su "prometida" (N/A: Sigue sin caerme bien) te dirá: Anna Primera mi maestra.

Otra cosa será si le preguntas a quienes son más cercanos al rubio o al mismo Hana.

Si le preguntas a Yohane responderá:

-Si hablamos biológicamente la sacerdotisa Anna Kyouyama lo es pero si hablamos del sentimiento o del papel en su familia seria la señorita Tamao Tamamura. – sonreiría e iría a otro lado.

Si le preguntas a Hao te dirá:

-Quiero mucho a mi cuñadita pero si quieres saber a quien considera madre seria a Tamao Tamamura.

Y si le preguntas a Hana por su madre dirá:

-¿Por qué quieres saber de mamá Tamao?- Probablemente necesites ayuda medica después, él niño es muy sobre protector con la peli rosa puesto que a sido la única figura maternal o paternal que ha tenido en su vida y aunque no lo admita tiene miedo que esta se vaya o desaparezca. Por eso cuando ella va de gira, ya que es cantante, suele verla por televisión, y ver los posters de ella que tiene escondidos porque: ¡Que vergüenza que ella viera cuanto la extrañaba!

Si le preguntas por lo que recuerda de su madre el enumeraría así las cosas:

1- Su dulce voz cantándome para dormir.

2- Su dedicación a la casa y a mí.

3- Los kimonos que usa tan diariamente.

4- El miedo que da cuando se enfada.

5- El sentimiento de no querer decepcionarla.

6- Calidez cuando me buscaba al escaparme de chico.

7- Y su cabello como pétalos de sakura.

-¿tu mamá no era rubia?

-Anna san lo es, mamá Tamao tiene cabello rosa y ella es la única imagen que me viene a la mente con esa palabra: mamá.-

* * *

Q.C: awww creo que me quedo algo OoC pero no se ¿Qué les pareció chic s? Dejen su comentario o crítica y espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
